Once In The City Of Paris
by forsaken weaver
Summary: my very first ouran fic. oneshot. haruhixtamaki. please r&r.


**Once In The City of Paris..**

_this is a one-shot Ouran High fanfic, also my very first. r&r please_...

. ... . .. . .... . .. .

Beneath a parasol dyed in a wine-colored hue, a foreign young girl with dark brown hair dove her spoon into one of the sweetest delicacies of that strange land. Her family was on a one-night trip to that place called City of Love, although at her young age, love was limited to that which she felt for the two adults beside her.

A tall, fair man in his immaculate tuxedo emerged from the glass doors carrying a tray of the food they've ordereed. He then gracefully settled the porcelain plates onto the round table before them, and asked if there is anything else they needed. Her father smiled, thanked the handsome French man in lousy english and began his assault on the contents of his plate.

The little one said something which made mother and father laugh. He could almost laugh with them, their happiness radiating the thick barriers of his lonely heart. Hiding behind the bushes, he watched the family of foreign tourists eating at the sidewalk cafe.

Upon finishing the food, the happy family marched along the streets of Paris and marveled at the world-famous landmarks. They've fallen too easily into the trap of its majestic beauty that, when the city finally revealed its fangs, their senses were dull enough to cause inaction.

A tall man, whose face was concealed by his long bangs and thick facial hair, appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the little one by her arm. Mother panicked. Father started running after the man but with the stranger's long legs, he was able to outrun him easily. Still, father didn't give up and continued running, until he could run no more. "Haruhi!!!"

But the little one was smart. When the evil man opened the car door and threw her inside, she quickly found the latch of the opposite door, hooked her fingers, pushed it open and ran. She ran and ran, and with that small size of hers she was able to easily crawl through small opening and hide from the foreign beast.

She escaped from him, alright, but running away made her more lost in that majestic city of love. Hugging her knees while inside that small hiding space, she closed her eyes, thought about her mother and father, and sobbed.

He found her, although he was larger than her he was small enough to crawl inside and occupy the empty space beside her. "Don't cry." he said, handing over a white handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm lost." she said, before launching into another bout of sobbing.

"I know the place. I can help you find them." he said softly. "But first, you should dry your tears."

She took the long offered handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"And stop crying."

She inhaled and looked at him. "Okay."

The boy with fair skin, yellow hair and eyes with the color of turbulent skies smiled at her. It bought a slight sense of relief to know that, in this strange world, there is someone who can lend a helping hand. "That's better." he said. "I think the child thieves are gone.."

"Ch-child thieves?"

He nodded. "Yes. They steal kids for a living."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. But that is what they do. My mother always tells me to be very careful of them." He paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "Anyway, you were very brave."

She lifted her head. "Thank you."

"Now," he took her hand. "We should be going. I can help you find your parents."

"Really?"

"Really. I know this place like the back of my hand." He began to crawl out of their hiding place.

"But what if they come back."

He stood up and began brushing off the visible dirt from his shirt. "We can just hide from them. Don't worry!"

With that settled, and the fact that she really wanted to go home, she quickly crawled out and took the hand being offered by the fair-haired boy. "Don't let go of my hand, alright?"

She squeezed his hand and nodded.

They began to walk the streets of Paris, taking little notice of the proud Eiffel Tower standing above them. Then they passed along busy streets, crowded cafes, flower-streaked gardens and many other places unknown to her. It took a while before the scene became familiar. She was back in the sidestreet cafe, but her parents weren't there.

Tears began to build up in her eyes. "Mother. Father."

He retrieved the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes. "Please don't cry."

"I want to go home..."

He smiled and said, "We'll find them, I'm sure."

"I don't even know where they are..."

"They're probably out looking for you, too."

She sniffed. "What if... if they don't find us."

"They'll find us." he assured her. "Wait. I have an idea!"

He led her to the nearest police station while assuring her from time to time that her parents will be there... and he was right.

"Haruhi!!!" It was her father, who scooped her into his arms and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her mother, whose eyes are wet with tears, took her from the father's embrace and continued sobbing. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm so sorry. I'll never let you out of my sight again."

Father enclosed mother and the little child in a tight bear hug. It was a lovely sight, more majestic than the beauty of Paris. He was caught in its strong spell that for a minute, he forgot about his own situation. For awhile, he just stared at that loving family and silently wished that he, too, belonged to a family like that.

"Tamaki?"

The foreign family's spell on him was broken.

"Tamaki!"

He looked up and found his own mother, eyes filled with tears. "Oh, thank God Tamaki... Thank God."

It seems he had been separated from his mother, too.

"Are you hurt, Haruhi? Are you alright?"

The little one looked at her parents and smiled. "I'm okay. He saved me." she turned around and pointed at the fair-skinned boy with yellow hair and light-colored eyes. With her in his mother's arms, they walked towards the young boy and his mother.

"Thank you... for saving out daughter's life."

Father and mother gave a deep bow.

The boy.... with fair skin, yellow hair and eyes of unique hue, now a grown man, suddenly woke up from his slumber. He suddenly had an idea, so he grabbed his mobile phone and dialed a number. "Kyouya..."

x x x x

Today's concept for the Ouran Highschool Host Club: Sidewalk Cafe

Haruhi, with a dreamy look on her face, traced her finger across the red table cloth and smiled. "I had a dream once... about being in a cafe that looked exactly like this..."

She went on with the story while the rest of the host club listened. "It was a wonderful dream... of being with my father... and my mother..." she brushed her forehead with a hand in an effort to hide her tearful eyes.

Tamaki walked toward her side, offered a white handkerchief from his pocket and whispered something about her tears...

**The End.**


End file.
